


Do you miss me?

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm not sure if this is angst? idk, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Vanya reflects on her relationship with Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	Do you miss me?

"Do you miss me when we’re apart? Do you miss me when you feel lonely?"

Vanya sits alone in her bedroom, staring out of the window. It’s one of those days where she randomly thinks about her missing brother, Five. He went out, probably to the future, twenty years ago. She wonders if he thinks about her, too. She wonders if he still remembers her at all.

"Do you miss me when you have no one to argue with? When you don’t have anyone to rely on, who do you miss?"

It’s a secret she’s never told anyone, but sometimes, she acts like he’s still here, just sleeping on the couch, waiting to be woken up in the morning with the smell of fresh coffee. She would make an extra cup and put it on the table, because, just because he might show up.

"When we have been apart for so long, it makes me think you might forget me, that’s why I’m feeling unsure."

She never dared to tell anyone else when she was younger, but she has always relied on Five, has always asked him for advice. He wasn’t like Reginald; he wasn’t pretending to listen just to find her weak spots. He wasn’t her enemy. Five was on her side.

"Can you tell me, tell me that you still miss me? You don’t have to be sweet about it, I just want you to tell me, tell me that you still miss me like I miss you, like how I’m waiting for you to come back."

And now Vanya has no one. Her siblings have gone their own ways, and no one cares about her anymore. No one cares about her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song 'คิดถึงฉันไหมเวลาที่เธอ...". Even though this fic is relatively short, I hope you guys still enjoyed it!


End file.
